Demonic Lightning Manipulation
The power to manipulate demonic lightning of Hell. Combination of Demonic Force Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Demonic Element Manipulation. Not to be confused with Black Lightning Manipulation. Opposite to Divine Lightning Manipulation. Also Called *Demonic Electricity Manipulation *Corrupt Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Cursed Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Evil Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Hellish Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Inferna-Electrokinesis *Malevolent Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Sinful Lightning/Electricity Manipulation *Unholy Lightning/Electricity Manipulation Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate lightning derived from the deepest pits of Hell, sporting the capability to destroy nearly anything it strikes with absolute malevolent intent. In addition, demonic lightning is capable of inflicting excruciating pain; both physically and spiritually tormenting the victim, has the potential to corrupt one's soul, and is very effective against the holiest of supernaturals, such as angels. More powerful users can even ultimately summon/resurrect/create evil spirits, elemental entities and/or demons from Hell, as well conjure and control hellish thunder storms. Applications *Atomic Cancellation *Corruption Inducement *Damage Amplification *Death Inducement *Demonic Energy Manipulation *Destruction *Electricity Manipulation *Incineration *Pain Inducement *Resurrection - from evil souls to the undead. *Soul Mutilation *Summoning - the deceased, beings of electricity, and/or Demons *Torment Inducement Associations *Corruption Manipulation *Dark Element Manipulation *Death-Force Manipulation *Demonic Element Manipulation *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demonic Weather Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation *Esoteric Lightning Manipulation *Magic *Negative Forces Manipulation *Nether Manipulation *Spiritual Lightning Manipulation Limitations *Countered by Divine Lightning Manipulation. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *May corrupt user. Known Users *Nergal Meslamstea (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) *Raisa Volkova (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) *Griffon (Devil May Cry) *Gigapede (Devil May Cry 3) *Nevan the Lightning Witch (Devil May Cry 3) *Blitz (Devil May Cry 4) *Mephisto/Dul'Mephistos (Diablo series) *Hiten (InuYasha) *Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) *Alexei (Ninja Gaiden series) *Genshin (Ninja Gaiden series) via Blade of the Archfiend *Suzaku (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery Griffon.jpg|Griffon (Devil May Cry) is the servant of Mundus, harnessing the powers of demonic wind and lightning. Gigapede.gif|The Gigapede (Devil May Cry 3) is a demonic creature resembling a centipede, having the power to generate demonic electricity. Nevan.gif|Nevan (Devil May Cry 3) is a demonic entity who has control over bats and demonic lightning. Diablo3Mephisto.jpg|The Lord of Hatred, Mephisto (Diablo series) is master of Hell's malevolent lightning. Hiten Raigekijin.JPG|Hiten (InuYasha) is a thunder demon and part of the Thunder Demon Tribe. He possesses immense power of lightning, able to create thunder storms with his own demonic aura, unleash, burst, and bolts of lightning, and can focus his power into his Raigekijin. NG 2 Alexei.png|Alexei (Ninja Gaiden) is one of the Four Greater Fiends of Vazdah, and is known as the Graceful Ruler of Lightning. As such, he possesses mastery over lightning, allowing to manipulate it in various attacks, cause weather anomalies, and even animate inanimate objects as he was able to make the Statue of Liberty come to life. NG2 Genshin.jpg|The Blade of Archfiend (Ninja Gaiden) manifest Vazdah's infused demonic magic in the form of red lightning. Suzaku Lightning.jpg|Suzaku (Yu Yu Hakusho) generating demonic lightning. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Evil power